Adieu
by Shamelesss
Summary: A la fin de la 5e année, Harry jette l'éponge. Le monde magique pourra t il se passer de lui?
1. Adieu

_Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et cette histoire ne me rapporte aucun argent._

_Author Note: C'est juste un début, un peu court mais la suite arrivera bientôt si je vois que cette histoire plait... Si vous avez aimé, laissez une review. _

_"Je ne suis pas un héro. Je ne suis pas un sauveur. Je suis juste un adolescent qui vient de perdre son parrain. Je veux pouvoir le pleurer. J'en ai le droit. Mais vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Vous exigez que je me relève, et que j'aille combattre le plus grand mage noir de notre ère, simplement parce qu'une vieille folle l'a prédit. Je refuse._

_Vous pensez que c'est égoïste. Que je suis égoïste. Moi je pense que vous l'êtes plus encore. _

_Pensiez vous réellement que j'allais supporter deux mois de plus dans cette maison où l'on me hait, alors que je viens de perdre le seul adulte en qui j'avais confiance, le seul espoir qu'il me restait de pouvoir quitter les Dursleys un jour? _

_Avez-vous essayé de le combattre, de le vaincre vous-mêmes, ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou vous êtes vous tout simplement contenté de me regarder grandir dans l'espoir qu'un jour je le ferai pour vous? Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant que je ne suis plus là, que ferez vous sans marionnette à manipuler? _

_Ce n'est plus mon problème, à présent. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre sur qui déposer le poids du monde, moi je rends mon tablier. _

_Adieu,_

_Harry"_

_Review please!_


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà la suite!

Dumbledore soupira, la lettre d'Harry dans sa main. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, en révélant la prophétie au garçon le soir même où son parrain était mort. Il avait cru que ce fardeau aiderait Harry à sortir de son chagrin et à accepter la mort de son parrain… au lieu de ça, le jeune homme avait pris la fuite, décidant que c'en était trop pour lui.

Rien dans le comportement du garçon n'aurait pu laisser prévoir un tel comportement. Il n'avait jamais pris la fuite auparavant, ne reculant jamais devant le danger, n'hésitant pas à risquer sa vie et celle de ses amis pour une cause juste…

Ils devaient le retrouver. Il était probablement parti sur un coup de tête, et le regrettait déjà. Le plus inquiétant était qu'il avait quitté la maison de sa tante, se rendant vulnérable à une attaque de Mangemorts. Malgré sa réticence à expliquer le comportement du garçon, Albus se résigna à devoir convoquer les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils devaient retrouver Harry le plus rapidement possible.

………………………………………………………

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

……………………………………………………………………

Les soupçons d'Albus, à savoir que le garçon se rendrait vite compte qu'il faisait une bêtise et reviendrait illico à la maison, ne se confirmèrent pas, bien au contraire. Après deux mois de recherche ininterrompue mais non fructueuse, il fallut se rendre à la cruelle évidence: Harry était parti pour de bon. Les cours avaient repris, et s'il y avait une chose que le Harry qu'ils connaissaient n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde, c'était le début des cours.

Leur seule consolation était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas non plus mis la main sur lui. Severus l'avait personnellement informé de la fugue du Gryffondor, histoire de ne pas révéler son statut d'espion si Voldemort l'apprenait d'une autre source, et l'héritier de Serpentard avait été particulièrement amusé d'apprendre que Potter fuyait devant lui. Il avait bien essayé de le posséder à nouveau pour savoir où il était, mais sans résultat, ce qui laissait Severus perplexe, puisqu'il était bien placé pour savoir que le garçon n'avait aucun talent pour l'occlumencie.

Depuis la reprise des cours, l'absence de Potter n'avait échappé à personne, et faisait ces jours-ci la une des journaux. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certains le disaient morts, assassiné par Voldemort lui-même pendant les vacances, d'autres étaient convaincus qu'il avait finalement été interné à Ste Mangouste. Ron et Hermione, que Dumbledore avait mis au courant de la situation, ne savaient pas quoi penser. Ils étaient tous deux terriblement inquiets pour leur ami, mais Hermione était au fond d'elle-même plutôt soulagée qu'il n'ait pas à passer ses vacances chez les horribles Dursleys, tandis que Ron était en colère contre Harry pour être parti sans rien dire, et les avoir abandonnés.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pensait que cette situation durerait bien longtemps. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ne tarderaient pas à être fixés. Soit Harry reviendrait (ce qu'ils espéraient tous), soit Voldemort finirait par le retrouver…

…………………………………………………………

Un an et de nombreuses attaques de Mangemorts plus tard, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Harry ne reviendrait pas.

Les articles parlant d'attaques de Mangemorts faisaient chaque semaine la Une des journaux, accompagnés de photos macabres. Même les journaux Moldus en parlaient, accusant une recrudescence des actes terroristes en Angleterre… Il était impossible que l'ancien Gryffondor ne soit pas au courant des terribles conséquences de sa lâcheté. Et pourtant, il continuait à se cacher. Les recherches n'avaient rien donné, ni du côté de Dumbledore, ni du côté des Mangemorts.

Poudlard était sur le point de fermer. De nombreux parents avaient décidé de retirer leurs enfants de l'école et de quitter le pays. Le départ d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, avait comme éteint la dernière étincelle d'espoir du monde magique. Leur sauveur parti, les sorciers et sorcières baissaient les bras.

Bien sûr, certains ne firent que redoubler d'efforts pendant cette période difficile. L'Ordre du Phoenix se réunit de plus en plus fréquemment, après chaque attaque de Mangemorts. Hermione, une fois remise du choc causé par le départ d'un de ses meilleurs amis, reforma l'AD, acceptant même la présence de certains Serpentards désireux de lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Non loin de là, Harry Potter s'impatientait.

REVIEW!


End file.
